rumblefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game UI
This will show you about the user interface in-game After the Room Master starts the game, you will be redirected to a loading screen similar to the one shown here, to load the round/game. When loading, Rumble Fighter will first load all character data of everyone in the room for you, then load the stage and connects both sets of data together to start the game. So the process is: #Loading Players - longest duration in load process #Loading Stage #Synchronizing – if you get stuck here you have disconnected #Game Start Your loading data is the top one on the list, followed by all other players and their loading data. In the middle of the screen will be the map for the upcoming round, with the type of game mode noted in the corner of the map picture (in this case – Survival). At the bottom of the screen in yellow text will be a randomized game tip. In Game First we will take a look at the in-game UI when playing team and singles mode: image004.jpg image005.jpg There are five main parts of the user interface that need to be noted: * My Player Indicator (Red) * Teammates Player Indicators (Purple) * Game Information (Yellow) * Opponent Player Indicators (Green) * Time left in Round My Player Indicator Located at the bottom left of the screen is your player indicator, there are many things on your player indicator, starting from left to right: * 3 Inventory Item Sockets - You have 3 sockets for your inventory items, to use them press the Key associated with the inventory item socket Example: HP Pot in Socket 1, thus to use HP Pot you press 1 on your keyboard *'Transformation Gauge' – Purple meter on your player indicator. This is a gauge that charges your Exocore, it will constantly increase as long as you are alive. When the meter reaches 50% you will be able to transform into your Exocore. The meter will fill when you deliver damage to enemies, but fills faster when you keep receiving damage. Also, when you have your Exocore up, the meter will continually decrease until you take off the Exocore or it reaches zero at which point the Exocore you have on will unmorph from your character. *'Character Face' – Displays your character face so others can recognize you *'Number of Normal Panics Left' – Two Circles on player indicator This indicates the amount of panics you have left (in this case - One normal panic left) this doesn’t account for x2 Panic found in inventory. Once you use it the light will turn out. *'Username' – Displays your username *'Amount of HP Left' – Orange bar underneath username Displays the amount of Health Points you have *'Amount of SP Left' – Blue bar Displays the amount of Mana Points you have *'Rune' – Square picture next to player indicator Indicates what Rune Book Blessing your character has If you wish to type a message, press enter to open a message box and write your message. You can send private message, guild messages and even shouts from here. For a complete list visit the Emotes and Commands page. Teammates/Opponent Player Indicators Similar to your player indicator, you can see the player indicators of everyone else in the room, however you will not see their inventory item keys or panics indicator. Players on your team will be marked with the same colour indicator as you and will be on the bottom of the screen. Opponents in team mode will be marked with the opposing color and their player indicators will be placed on the top of the screen, in Singles mode all every player has a blue player indicator since everyone is your opponent. There is no team chat available on Rumble Fighter. Game Information The game information is a log of events that occur during the round of play or through the adventure. The log is ordered from oldest to newest events, with the newest events showing up at the bottom underneath the prior events. The game information is the same for every player in the room. Generally, events written in yellow text are all player events, whereas text written in green are instructions/game events. These are some of the events listed: Yellow Text *Player knocking Player off the map has knocked off the map *Player defeating Player (Reducing HP to zero) has defeated *Deaths from falling off the map or falling behind (Moving Screen) has fallen off the map | has fallen off the screen *Player gets a coin Player1 got a coin. *Player Kills Monster has defeated <Monster_Type> | <Player1> has knocked <Monster_Type> off the map *Player reviving Player revived Green Text *Revives from certain items/game modes (Green Text) has resurrected by the Revive_item. *Player getting flags for being on the hill (King of the Hill) is on top of the hill *Player drinking potions (Potion Battle) Player1 has drank a potion. • Warp Zone Creation (Green Text) Warp Zone created • 'Spectating instructions '(green text) To spectate other players, press After you have died during gameplay, you can press Spacebar to spectate other players for the rest of the round. Pressing it will toggle through the remaining players left. In team mode, you will be only allowed to spectate teammates when you die. White Text When in Plaza, all chatting info will be recorded in white that is in your screen. This allows you to follow the text without looking at each speach bubble. Additionally, when you press printscreen on your keyboard a screeshot will be taken and the name of the screenshot file will be written as follows: Screenshot Saved:RumbleFighter_MMDDYYYY-HHMMSS.jpg MMDDYYYY = Month, Date, Year | HHMMSS = Hour(24 Hour), Minute, Seconds Time The time is centered at the top of the screen and displays the amount of time remaining in the round/adventure. Round/Game Summary At the end of each round, a Point Summary of the round will be shown indicating the rankings of each player for the round based on kills and damage given. At the end of each game, a Game Result page will appear with the rankings of each player throughout all the rounds, for more information on this please see the points page.